


Little Sun Kisses

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pet Names, cuteness, mild frottage, talk of mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: A day of time travelling, kisses, and promises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I was looking for pictures for an aesthetic I made my tumblr wifey, and I found one that made me scream MICHIFER. And then I got inspired to write kisses between them. So this fic was born. 
> 
> Picture embedded.

Lucifer laughed as he and Michael crash landed once more into the Garden, giggling and laughing, the two of them wearing nothing but hip hugging Levi’s. Giggling, he kissed his brother’s cheek and stood up, flapping the dust out of his rosy wings before sliding them neatly into his back. 

Michael regarded his brother before doing the same to his midnight black wings, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s waist. “Walk back to the barracks with me?” he murmured. 

“Of course, Mikey,” Lucifer said. Linking their hands together, he began to lead his older brother and lover back to the barracks that Michael lived in. 

They walked in silence for a while, stealing glances at each other and smiling as they recounted their fun mentally. They had gone several  _ millennia  _ into the future once they had seen their Father wear jeans, just to acquire a pair themselves. Now, both of them were thankful for the rough denim and the delicious friction that it created along their bare legs and rears, Lucifer’s thoughts less pure than Michael’s. 

Spying a shed up ahead, Lucifer quickened his pace.    
“Luce?” Michael asked in confusion as he struggled to keep up with his now eager brother’s pace. Lucifer hated being at the garrison with him, said it was too noisy in the barracks and he felt like they couldn’t be together properly. His sweet artist of a brother didn’t want to be reminded that he was a soldier. So why was he so eager? 

Lucifer pulled them alongside the shed and pushed Michael against the wall before leaning in and kissing Michael hungrily, one hand rubbing his side and the other cupping the side of his neck tenderly. 

_ Oh.  _ Michael chuckled to himself as he arched into Lucifer’s touches, everything making sense now. He moaned into the kiss and let his beautiful lover take control. 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself,” Lucifer breathed against his lips, nipping the lower one just the way the older liked it. 

Michael let out a breathless laugh. “No matter,” he gasped as a hand went to rest on Lucifer’s lower back, just above his jeans. “I know how much you hate being in the barracks with me, and if I’m late to formation then I’m late to formation.” He briefly cupped Lucifer’s cheek in his hand, dark blue meeting ice blue. “You’re more important, my little sun.” 

Lucifer blushed at the affectionate moniker and kissed Michael again, sweetly yet urgently, as if he was losing precious time. Michael moaned and dropped his hand to rest on the wall of the shed, keeping their balance as he spread his legs and allowed his brother to step between them. 

Lucifer pressed their denim clad lengths together and gave a firm thrust, both of them gasping and moaning into their mouths. Lucifer seized the opportunity and nipped along Michael’s lower lip, delighting in the gasps and moans from his older brother. 

“Little sun,” Michael whispered, his Grace reaching out to touch Lucifer tenderly. 

“Micha,” Lucifer whispered back, letting his Grace touch Michael’s and moaning at the feeling of their Graces intertwining amongst themselves, one of the most intimate gestures an angel can share with another. 

“I’ll mate you one day, little sun,” Michael whispered, punctuating his promise with a kiss. “Mate you properly, too. I want you to be mine forever.” 

“I want to be yours forever, Micha,” Lucifer whispered back, kissing along Michael’s jaw. “Want to be yours so bad.” 

“Let me get through this inspection period,” Michael soothed, his Grace growing warm at the thought of mating Lucifer. 

_ MICHAEL.  _

They both groaned in unison, Lucifer resting his head against Michael’s shoulder. The Prince of Heaven sighed.  _ Yes, Father?  _

_ Where are you? Formation’s in ten minutes!  _

Michael breathed out a groan, stroking his growling brother’s hair.  _ On my way, Father.  _

“I don’t want you to go to formation,” Lucifer mumbled. 

“I know, little sun,” Michael felt horrible about cutting his time with his favorite short, knowing how much war upset his little sun. “I’ll come visit you after formation.” 

“In my grove?” Lucifer asked quietly, shuffling his bare feet into the warm earth. 

“Yes, love, in your grove.” Michael planted a chaste kiss on Lucifer’s forehead. “I promise.” 

“Okay,” Lucifer murmured. 

Michael tilted his face up, meeting his brother’s eyes. “Beautiful little sun, I’ll be there, in  _ your  _ bed tonight,” he whispered. “There’s no place I’d rather be.” 

Lucifer gave a small smile. “I love you,” he said shyly. 

“I love you too.” Michael kissed Lucifer’s kiss bitten lips one last time before reluctantly withdrawing. 

He watched Lucifer as he took flight and hurried to his garrison, snapping his uniform on, and hoped that his little brother would be okay until he got there. 

Lucifer was his first and only priority. 

 

That night, he slid into the little grove in the main Garden that Lucifer had carved out for himself and found his brother laying on his divan, wrapped up in a white sheet and sleeping peacefully. Michael smiled tenderly and walked in. He saw the sketches Lucifer had been working on before he fell asleep, scattered across his sleeping area and smiled at the one of him, smiling tenderly in black charcoal. Lucifer had charcoal across his cheek and lips, and Michael gently cleaned it away as he gathered the art. 

Lucifer stirred. “Micha?” he mumbled. 

“Shh, little sun,” Michael smiled, kissing Lucifer’s forehead. “I’m here, just like I told you.” 

Lucifer sleepily smiled and turned his sweet face upwards for a kiss. “Micha,” he cooed. 

Michael kissed Lucifer chastely before climbing into the divan behind him, snapping away his uniform and leaving him naked as the day he was created. He cuddled up to his brother’s nude form, wrapping his arms around him. “Sleep, little sun.” 

“Love you, Micha.” Lucifer said, already half asleep. 

Michael smiled and kissed Lucifer’s pulse. “I love you too, little sun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
